


Exuberant Wiles

by Mew_chii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M, Stiles is a Twink, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew_chii/pseuds/Mew_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like! OMG! Peter Hale is the CUTEST HISTORY TEACHER EVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exuberant Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry. I don't know okay? I don't do crack so my only reference is My Immortal. Just burn it. Burn it to the ground.

_Dear Diary,_

_As you know today was the first day of school. It was pretty suck, BUT BUT BUT there was ONE good thing that happened today! See, I have this History teacher, Mr. Hale. Really it should be MR. HOTTIE!. Seriously, OMG!!!! He's gorgeous and suave and intellectual! AND HE HAS FACIAL HAIR!!! EEEEEEE!!!!! I was telling Scott about him but he was way to into this icky girl Allison. Bleh. Girls are so gross and like who'd even wanna touch one of those gross bear caves they have down under? Like, EW. Anyway! I totally HAVE to get Mr. Hale-- Peter (swoon) to notice me. And I've got a plan! I'm gonna get a few bad grades and then I'll stay after and ask him for some tutoring. Then, when we're alone, I'll seduce him. It's worked in all the movies I've seen, so it'll definitely work out! EEEEEE!!!! Anyway Diary, I gotta go now. Gotta pick out the hottest outfit for tomorrow._

_BYEEEEEEEEEE_

Stiles closes his journal, holding it to his chest and rolling around on his bed, giggling. Peter Hale was so totally gonna be his in just a few short weeks!

“First though!” Stiles says to himself, jumping out of bed. He falls to the floor in his haste but quickly scrambles to his feet and runs to his dresser.

“I have to wear the most hottest outfit EVER! Oh! I know! The ripped purple skinny jeans I stole from Lydia, the make me bootylicious! I can wear some of those lacy panties I got last week too! Ooooh this is gonna be perfect!!” Stiles squeals, jumping up and down and clapping like London Tipton. “Yay me!!"

* * *

 

The next day at school Stiles walks in, wearing Lydia's jeans and a black tee-shirt that hugs his chest. Of course everyone is staring at him, since he's like, the HOTTEST student ever. Even Jackson is gawking at Stiles amazing ass. With all the attention he's getting, Stiles thinks he might not even need to enact his week long plan. Peter would probably just jump him as soon as Stiles walks in.

The anticipation of it is killing Stiles, and the classes leading up to History are SO LONG! Eventually- FINALLY- though, it's finally time for History. Stiles saunters in, full of confidence. Just as he'd hoped, Peter's eyes are glued to his purple clad ass. All through out class, Peter stares at Stiles and the twink is LOVING IT~

Then, when class finally ends, Peter asks Stiles to stay behind. Once all the other students are out of the room Peter locks the door, pull down the blind and grabs Stiles around the waist.

“Stiles! You're such a tease with those jeans! I should punish you for letting all those little boys look at whats mine.” Peter growls and Stiles notices Peter's eyes go red. Stiles gasps.

“Peter! You're eyes! You're a werewolf???” Stiles squeals, grinning widely. Peter's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, but he grins as well.

“Thats right Stiles, I am. And you are my soulmate. That cool with you?” Peter replies.

“OMG! Totally! See, I'm actually a neko! So it's WAY cool!!!” Stiles tells his mate as kitty ears and a tail reveal themselves. Both of them are super happy and kiss before boning like bunnies, even though neither of them are bunnies.

And they lived Crackily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened....


End file.
